Chasm
by An Impulse
Summary: Zipporah was beautiful, artistic, wild...and enslaved by the prince of Egypt. Dreaming of freedom, once the chance comes, she escapes. Yet, far too soon after finding her peace amongst the gypsies, hell comes unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

All have left the celebration of the prince's eighteenth birthday, except a stout priest. His gift has not yet been delivered.

A devious smirk filled his face as he motioned for a guard to step forward, out of the shadows of the empty room. "I believe you will find my gift most, exotic."

The guard stood next to the priest, holding a rope in his hand.

"Traveling long and far to please you, we present to you - for your delectation and delight - My Lord, we offer you this delicate desert flower."

Yanking harshly at the rope - which tied the petite wrists of a young girl; around sixteen years of age, no less; together - the guard made her fall to the floor with a yelp.

The prince smirked at her feeble attempt to escape the grip of the rope around her wrists. Stepping closer, he grabbed her face and stared at her features: an exotic beauty indeed; smooth olive skin, alluring dark eyes, and soft heart shaped lips, so red they could put a rose to shame. She was no Egyptian. Her features were...different. She was a pure Arabian beauty. "Let me inspect this desert flower, hm?"

She spat in his face.

Angered, he struck her cheek, "You dare show me that disrespect!" Abruptly grabbing her face again, he squeezed hard before pushing her to the ground. "Send her to my chamber."

Standing to attention, the guard quickly followed the prince's order; picking up the girl from the floor, he lead her to the prince's bed-chamber. The priest - pleased by the incident - followed behind with a sinister smile.

Turning back to the prince, she gave him a cold stare as the guard tugged her out of the room.

"Well, that could of gone better," the prince said as the heavy doors slammed shut. Leaving the queen and him alone.

The queen frowned.

"What is it, Mother?"

She did not reply. The Queen only shook her head and sighed, so silently, the prince did not notice.

"Mother," He made his way up the small steps, to where his mother stood. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed.

The queen smiled ever so slightly at her son's realization, "Happy birthday, Ptah."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. ^-^ Review, please? c: <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_EverlastingFlower96: aw, thanks ^-^ well, no, this isn't a crossover. Sorry. :b_

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: aww thanks for reviewing. Ha, you're so nice and yeah sorry, this is another short chapter...but next chapter will be uber long, I promise you that! :D Haha. _

* * *

><p>Upon entering his bed-chamber, he saw Zipporah sitting silently on the floor, staring at her lap, which cradled her tied up hands.<p>

Clearing his throat, Ptah sighed. "I apologize for...being so harsh." Walking over to her, he pulled out a sharp object and cut through the rope.

Her lips formed into a bright smile. Eyes still locked on her hands, she wiggled her fingers and twirled her wrists in a childlike manner; over-joyed by the fact she wasn't tied up anymore.

Ptah cleared his throat once more.

She looked up at him.

"What's your name?"

No reply. She just stared at him with sorrowed eyes.

Getting frustrated, he asked for her name again. As before, she didn't reply.

Lifting his hand, he reached out and struck her cheek. "Dare you ignore me?"

Shaking her head quickly, she got to her feet and stared at him, as if pleading with her eyes for him to hear her silent words.

"Do as you're told, slave, and tell me your name!" Ready to strike her again, she stumbled back in fear, and clutched onto the table's edge. She grabbed the dried Papyrus paper on the table and a pen case.

"What are you-"

She quickly scribbled something on the Papyrus and showed it to the prince with shaking hands, praying she wouldn't be slapped again.

Snatching the paper from her, he mused over it. "Zipporah...?"

Zipporah nodded slowly.

"W-why are you not...talking?"

No reply; only silence. An itchy, empty silence.

* * *

><p><em>Short? Yeah. Sorry, guys. :b I had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. But I didn't want to keep people waiting so...I'll promise next chapter will be MUCH longer ^-^<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: aww, thaanks. ^-^ and no, she can't. :b And ughh I'm sorry it seems my chapters are getting shorter and shorter Dx ha sorry, I've just been busy with a lot of schoolwork. _

* * *

><p>Forever silent.<p>

Zipporah had lived her whole life being quiet, not that she didn't have anything to say - if she could, she would sing to the world all her thoughts and opinions. Yet, she was forced to be mute. It wasn't a huge bother for her, since we was never one to be in big crowds, anyways; but, there were moments she felt as if she'd trade all of Egypt just to speak one sentence. And this moment, was now:

Three weeks after the prince found out she couldn't talk, he was...nicer; friendlier to her. He would give her less work, and more praises. Zipporah assumed it was the feeling of pity for her that made Ptah act so kind. Except tonight, a new idea dawned on her. It was crazy and rare, but not unheard of; maybe, just maybe, Ptah was starting to fancy her. And, if so, she would trade all of Egypt just to tell him she felt the same.

"Zipporah."

She looked up from the floor she was scrubbing.

"I..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You've done," He crouched down to be at eye level with her, "Good job, cleaning the floors; I think you can take a break now."

She nodded and stood.

"I want to show you something," Ptah smiled, "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Yeah, being mute is hard :b But I guess if you know sign language it's...kinda okay. Expect if you met somebody and all you wanna do is scream in their face, ha, then that's when it's REALLY frustrating. _

_MyahLyah: Aw thanks! ^-^ And yeah, he's pretty tough in the beginning. :b Well, at least he's getting nicer. ^-^ Haha. _

* * *

><p>"Look out there, Zipporah," Ptah pointed down to the city streets below. "This is my beautiful Egypt."<p>

Zipporah gazed in awe at the sight infront of her. Ptah had led her out to the balcony, which viewed over the beautiful Egyptian city.

Leaning over the wall to get a closer look, she smiled. Everyone looked like little ants from where she was! She never felt so high up before; so important.

Ptah laughed at her amazement and brushed his hand gently across hers, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

So absorbed in the excitement, Zipporah barley noticed Ptah's hand on her's. She looked from the city below, to Ptah right next to her, then back at the city, then back at Ptah and nodded. Her smile was so wide, it seemed to fill her whole face.

Leaning furtur forward, she watched the people walk by, enjoying their lives. Without a single inkling that Zipporah was eyeing them from above.

She felt as if she could watch them for hours. Even days, if she could. Just watching the bakerman giving bread to a small child, a young woman dragging along a young boy, whom looked as if throwing a tantrum. Spying on the salesmen, the couples in love strolling along, the kids running around, it all made Zipporah feel less...different. As if she knew these people, without even having to say a word.

"Zipporah?" Ptah cleared his throat and placed his hand back to his side, "Would you like to go out in the city?"

* * *

><p><em>Review please. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_EverlastingFlower96: Few more chapters. And thanks for reviewing. ^-^_

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Oh cool! Yeah, I know sign language, too. (Obviously, hahaha) and yeah. _

_MyahLyah: Haha, you think so? Yeah, I guess, maybe. ^-^_

* * *

><p>She gently tugged on the hood of her clock, trying to hide her face.<p>

Ptah laughed and reached out to her hand, "Don't worry, Zipporah."

As they walked out into the city, Zipporah couldn't help but feel overwhelmed; it was one thing to watch the city safely unseen. But now, walking to the the city, everything made her seem more different...as if something was wrong with her.

Ptah's light grip on her hand made her feel more at ease. Her heart raced at the realisation that Ptah was actually holding her hand. Did that mean he liked her? Or was it just another friendly gesture? But, he was the prince, what good would it do to give his slave a friendly gesture?

Those questions spun through her mind. She could barley see the distant city growing closer.

Slowly, as they entered the city, he let go of her hand.

At that moment Zipporah came to the conclusion he must of been ashamed of her; ashamed to be with her in public.

Feeling the sudden sharp pain of sorrow, Zipporah wanted to go back to the palace. Was Ptah really ashamed of her?

"Zipporah," He smiled - yet not quite looking in her eyes, "Look around. Isn't it beautiful?'

He knew she couldn't reply, but he paused as if she was going to.

When she didn't, he sighed and kept talking. He pointed to a small cart, "This is the baker. Actually, when I was younger I would walk around here. He's very kind and always give me free loaves of bread, whenever I come in the city."

Zipporah raised a brow in question. Wouldn't he, as prince, have everyone be kind to him and give him free foods?

As if sensing her thoughts, he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed. "I mean, he's not a fake nice. He doesn't care that I'm a prince; he has a good soul."

A lean man with an upturned nose handed a few loaves of sweet bread to a young woman. She smiled gracefully, said a thank you along with a "I'll have to find some way to repay you. Tomorrow I'll have enough to actually buy the bread, I promise." Then, she walked with her basket full of goods.

Now Zipporah realised not only Ptah got free food. A smile formed on her lips, she liked the baker already. Ptah was right about him having a good soul; he gave bread to a lady would could not afford to pay.

Suddenly, Zipporah's lips pursed at the fact she knew she couldn't order sweet bread like the woman - she could never be like the woman with a basket full of sweet bread.

"Do you want anything?"

She looked at Ptah and shrugged.

"Here," He walked up to the baker and smiled.

"Hello, hello! Ah, Ptah," Beamed the baker, "What would you like today?"

"Nothing for me. Hm, sweet bread, Zipporah?"

She nodded. Unsure of what else to do.

"Ah! Yes, sweet bread for a pretty lady." He handed the bread to Ptah and lowered his voice, "She's a beauty, yes." Winking at Ptah, he added: "Good choice."

"Thank you for the bread," Ptah replied back to him. His voice lowered even more, so much Zipporah couldn't hear. "Yes, she's very special to me."


End file.
